Harry Potter and the Fighting Friends
by DemonHg
Summary: Harry had hidden the real him from the people around him all his life, now finally giving up on the wizarding world he lets magic guide him to a new one in hope of finding happiness.
1. Time to leave

**I don't own anything except my laptop and the fingers I forced to write this.**

**If you recognise any of the plots from being from one of your stories then I want to thank you as it was by read those stories that made me want to write this.**

Harry lay on his back looking up at the stars thinking about both his past and his future. Unlike the other people in the neighbourhood there was something different about this teen. He had short messy black hair, bright emerald green eyes and the clothes that he wore were worn and several sizes too big for him. You see Harry was a wizard and though everyone thought he had only learnt this at age 11 he had known much longer.

Harry had been a very smart child, always able to spot things around him that others missed and think up ways of dealing with problems that others didn't. Because of this he easily spotted the things happening around him when his emotions were high as well as the way his so called family reacted to them. This proved that not only was he the source of them but that they knew what it was and were hiding it from him. All of this coupled with his uncles insistence that magic wasn't real made him sure of one thing, magic was indeed real and he was able to use it.

The first thing the young boy had done was head to the library, not to look up magic as most would have but to learn all he could about martial arts and meditation. The meditation would allow his to keep calm in when his emotions normally would be running high so that he is less likely to use it by accident and be punished. The martial arts would not only improve his body but would teach him to focus his emotions and allow him better control if he did use it. A welcome side effect of this was the better memory he now had from sorting through everything in his mind.

Over the years following learning this, the raven haired boy read about everything he could but the two subjects he read most about were technology and magic. While he knew that everything he read about magic was most likely made up it didn't matter to Harry. He knew the words and motions used wouldn't help him but it gave him ideas of thing he could try to make happen using his own magic. By the time he was 11 and Hagrid picked him up to take him to Diagon Alley Harry was already writing his own spell book. It didn't have words to say or motions to use, instead it had a description of the spell and what it could be used for.

When the green eyed boy had learnt that Hagrid had been expelled he had known straight away that he was being manipulated and had decided to double check everything he learned from his first trip into the wizarding world. Because of this when the half giant left him on the train to make his own way home he had immediately turned back around and headed back to the Alley.

Harry had learnt a lot that day, claiming the headship of multiple families and finding out the headmaster had been stealing from him just being a few of them. When he finally got back to the Dursley's he had a second trunk shrunk and hidden on his person full of books from his vaults as well as every subject both normal and magical that he had bought on the way home that might be of use.

For the last month with the Dursley's Harry focused on learning the mind arts mostly while still taking time out to read his first year books. Thanks to the meditation and martial arts he had been doing for years now he was able to master the basics of it within the first 3 weeks. For the last week before leaving for Hogwarts though he spent planning on how to act while at the school. In the end he chose to hide what he really knew and to see just how people act first to see if he could trust them.

In his first year at Hogwarts he pretended to be the perfect Gryffindor in front of everyone but while alone he studied hard. Thanks to the Eidetic memory he received from practicing occlumency it was easy for him to memorise his school books before practicing practical magic. To perfect each spell he first done it with both words and wand movements, then tried each silently, then both silent and no wand movements before finally doing it wandlessly. After getting the spell correct the first time Harry had focused on the feel of the magic itself coming out of his wand and by memorising the feel of each spell and replicating it he was able to get the next steps much easier. He also spent time sneaking into the school library at night copying the books there to put into the one in his second trunk and learning about elemental magic. The two elements he focused on that year were shadow and fire, by the end of the year he had almost mastered them along with the entire first year set of spells. The only thing he really had left to master was changing into to 2 elemental animals, the shadow wolf and the phoenix but he could complete that in the summer.

In his second year he was left alone more, this was ok with him as he was able to master the second year set of spells and half the third. He also concentrated on 2 new elements this year, water and ice, and was well on his was to changing into the 2 new elemental animals, a yeti and a very large water dragon. All the attack had been going on that year and Harry had known straight away that the headmaster wouldn't do anything to stop it. He had practiced his legilimency on Ron and had discovered that the 2 people meant to be his friends were actually spying of him. Because of this he spent as much time as he could alone and carried on copying the libraries books.

Third year was fun for him though, on top of learning 2 new elements this time lightning and air, he also found a way to make technology work around magic. It had actually been while practicing with the lightning element that he thought of it. He then spent his time redesigning pieces of technology to not only work around magic but to also use it to improve the item itself. By the end of the year Harry was learning fifth year spells and had just completed mastering the change into his 2 new elemental animal forms. This time the forms were of a humanoid water dragon and a black gryphon, he had also begun learning the last element earth.

His fourth year was fun for the now teenage boy, not only had he known that Voldemort was trying to come back but because of being entered into the Tri-wizard Tournament he had received permeation to skip classes. By the time it got to the third task he had already completed learning all 7 years' worth of spells and learn everything taught at the school. He had also mastered the earth element and his final elemental form, a massive stone golem the size of a 2 story house. Harry had also known by this time just who had entered his name and the reason behind it. The raven haired teen had shadow-walked to the centre of the maze to make sure that he got there first. He knew the cup was a portkey and didn't want something to happen to the others by taking his place in what was ahead. After taking a deep breath he had taken hold of the cup and headed off to spring the trap. What followed what the easiest fight he had ever fought. He had stunned and bound Wormtail within seconds of arriving, cut off the head of the large snake that tried attacking him with the summoned Sword of Gryffindor before simply wishing the child like Dark Lord a good time in hell and stabbing him through the head.

Harry had been researching soul magic after what Tom Riddle had said about putting some of his soul into Ginny in second year. After finding out about Horcruxes and knowing how scared of death Voldemort was he had practiced the detection spell he had found and was shocked to find he himself was one. To destroy it the teen had used a mixture of mind and soul magic's to first find out of there was any more and then rip it apart and banish it. Finding out he had been stupid enough to use goblin made stuff was funny but finding out he owned the houses to which the items truly belonged had made him fall to the ground laughing. All he had to do was use the family magic's to recall all heirlooms to the family vaults and they had easy to get rid of. Finding out one of the heirlooms had been the wand Dumbledore had been using was just the icing on the cake.

When he had made it back to Hogwarts (a stunned and bound Wormtail in his trunk) he had stunned the fake Mad-Eye straight away before presenting hid flask to a shocked Amelia Bones explaining what was inside it before walking off planning his future.

Harry smiled as he lay there under the stars; he had been through a lot in his life so far. He had jumped onto a Troll's back, stolen the Philosopher's stone, pretended to defend a fake he had replaced it with, killed a Basilisk, saved his Godfather, drove off Dementors, flew against a Dragon, rescued a hostage from the bottom of a lake and defeated Voldemort once and for all.

Getting up and heading inside Harry had stripped of his old clothes and after a quick shower dressed in the clothes he had bought earlier that day. He had arranged for everything to happen as he wanted it to after he was gone with the Goblins the day before and had spent the whole day today getting the supplies he needed for his adventure.

Stepping into the centre of the chalk pattern he had drawn onto the floor of his bedroom for this ritual he checked to make sure he had everything he was taking before looking over at the clock waiting for the time to start. When it said one minute to midnight the emerald eyed teen started chanting, feeling the magic swirl around him and the chalk pattern begin to glow. At exactly midnight a bright flash of light left the room empty, the last thought going through his mind was _happy 15__th__ birthday to me_.

Unknown to Harry his last requests to the goblins would change the wizarding world forever, he had left the Goblins in charge of his seats in the Wizengamot allowing them to have a say until magic itself chose a new head for each of the families. He had made sure his Godfather went free by sending Wormtail to Amelia Bones and managed to bring the wizarding world into the 20th century with his designs for magical technology.

But at that moment Harry was traveling to a new reality to start a new life, he let magic choose which one knowing that it was the only thing in his life that had tried to make it better.


	2. Arrival

**I don't own anything except my laptop and the fingers I forced to write this.**

**If you recognise any of the plots from being from one of your stories then I want to thank you as it was by read those stories that made me want to write this.**

Groaning, Harry slowly opened his eyes. His head was pounding, every single muscle in his body ached and as he sat up it felt like the world around him was spinning. All in all the raven haired teen felt like he had just finished a boxing match against a mountain troll and lost. Rubbing his temples slowly trying to relieve his massive headache he looked around where he sat to try and work out where he was.

Luckily Harry had replaced his old glasses the day before he left with a pair of magical contact lenses that bonded with the eye so they didn't need to be replaced and automatically changed to the prescription needed. They had been unbelievably expensive but with the extra enchantment he had gotten added they were well worth the price.

From what he could see he must have been in a forest because he was surrounded by huge trees and lush green grass. He was about to get up when he noticed what looked like a golf-ball with a button on the front of it. The moment he focused on it he felt his magic form a connection, slowly the ball floated an inch of the palm of his hand and changed to the size of a tennis ball before 2 of the elements he could control rose up.

Both shadow and fire combined in his hand creating black flames that engulfed the ball hovering there. Slowly the flames died down and all that was left behind was solid black ball with red tribal flames across the top. As it dropped into his waiting hand it opened, a white light burst forth and form into a large canine.

Whatever it was that was in front of him it was huge, its fur was as black as midnight except the dark red stripes on its body and the grey fur of its tail, mane and back of its paws. It stood at 6' 5" and was easily 340lbs of pure muscle. Standing there it looked proud and regal, warm brown eyes studying him intently before sitting down and cocking its head slightly to the side. Harry could have sworn the massive dog had a smirk on its face.

Pressing the button in the middle of the ball the teen then watched it in shock as it became just a little smaller than a golf-ball. The young wizard studied the ball for a second before shrugging and pocketing it, he would look at in detail later. Glancing up at the second largest dog he had ever seen (only Fluffy had it beaten) only to see its smirk had gotten slightly larger. Standing up straight Harry crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"What you grinning at you oversized mutt?" he asked both annoyed and amused at how the dog was looking at him.

"_Sorry pup but your too cute," _a beautiful female voice teased causing his gaze to snap up to the canine's mirth filled eyes _"all I can think about is how the human females are going to end up cooing at you."_ The canine's voice, so full of wisdom and comfort, held only a tiny bit of laughter making it hard to tell if she was joking or not.

A small smile spread across his lips at being called pup, Sirius had called him that as well and it had always made him feel cared about. Smile transforming into a smirk the raven haired teen gave her an exaggerated bow.

"I know milady," he sighed trying to hide his grin "if only I looked like you. They wouldn't even notice me then."

The large dog like head snapped up, eyes wide with shock before it pounced at him. Pinned to the ground Harry could only laugh as the she licked his face muttering about _"Cheeky pups"_ and _"No respect"_ before she allowed herself to be push away only to lay down next to him.

"So does my beautiful new friend have a name?" he asked with a kind smile "And I don't mean to be rude but what are you?"

"_My name's Michiko," _she said before giving him a weird look at continuing_ "I'm a Pokémon of course, I'm an Arcanine."_

From the look she had given him and the tone of her voice when she explained what she was made it sound to Harry like she expected him to know all about them. While this let him know that they were common knowledge so should be easy to find information on he had instead focused on her name. He had been forced to teach himself Japanese to understand some of the advanced martial arts books he had found.

"Beauty and wisdom," reaching up he stroked behind her ear "it's a name that suites you perfectly." His only answer was her humming in approval. "Well anyway, I'm afraid you're going to have to explain just what a Pokémon is as I've never heard of one before but I better explain about myself first so you understand why I don't know and what I want to do."

For the rest of the morning Harry sat with his back against a tree, Michiko's head resting next to his legs as he slowly stroked her head and told her about his like. He explained about how his parents had been murdered defending him as a baby, how he had been left on the doorstep his abusive relatives and how he grew up in a cupboard. He told her about having to hide his intelligence so he wasn't punished, about getting picked on by his cousin's gang and knowing the more he fought back the worse he would end up. Then came finding out he could do things the people around him couldn't, how he had learnt meditation and martial arts to control them and keep fit before finally finding out about the wizarding world.

He spoke about the headmasters manipulations, how the other magic users treated him like an object in a zoo most of the time or turn on him for no reason. He told her how the first friends he had ever made were really only spying on him and how it was his own money being used to pay them for it. He explained about all the creatures that he had faced that had tried to kill him, the magical beings he had made friends with and his late nights learning all he could.

Lastly he told Michiko about his parents' killer, the lengths he had went to in his fear of death and the attempts he had made to return. When he spoke of wanting a place to start fresh where no one knew him she had understood and had told him she would help him enjoy his new chance at life.

Harry was emotionally drained by the time he finished telling his new friend about his life. It was now past midday and both of them had not eaten yet so the teen removed the necklace from around his neck and enlarged it leaving behind a large trunk. Pressing the lock on the right the trunk opened its second compartment to reveal a set of stairs leading downwards into it.

When he had first bought it he was planning to it to travel the world helping injured animals both magical and normal. It had a large mansion as well as 15000 acres of land that blended seamlessly between 10 different types of habitat. The trunk itself could only be opened and moved by Harry making it safe to be inside as well as being as physically and magically impervious as possible, going so far that even a dragon wouldn't be able scratch it. The mansion had been upgraded with magical technology and he had greenhouses from both normal and magical plants. When shrunk down it would take the form of a necklace that only he would be able to remove.

After the 2 descended the emerald eyed teen waved his hand to close it behind them and lead his new Pokémon friend into the kitchen and began to cock for the 2 of them. While eating lunch Michiko told her new tamer about the world he now found himself in. She explained how Pokémon were caught, trained, battled and raised. How some were kept as pets, studied and sometimes even utilized in jobs using the skills they had for things like security, construction and sometimes even sources of free energy.

Harry promised himself to look over the technology of this new world as he had already seen normal butterflies and insects in the forest and these Pokémon sounded a lot like magical creatures to him. If they were magical in some way then this world entire technology was most likely built to withstand it even if both technology and humans here couldn't yet manipulate it like wizards could.

For the next few hours Harry and Michiko played outside the mansion together. With the raven haired teen in his 5' 11" 300lbs shadow wolf form the 2 played tag and wrestled the day away. For the young man it was a way to relax, enjoy himself and bond with the new female in his life. For Michiko on the other hand it was a way to give the boy a bit of his childhood back and bring them closer.

That evening after dinner the teen sat in the entertainment room watching TV. He had been mildly surprised that it had picked up the local programs straight away without needing tuning but was very happy about it. He was sat on the sofa with Michiko at his feet and her head on his lap watch ether the Pokémon battles shown or the information documentaries aired for new trainers.

That night before going to bed Harry wrote a list;

_Exchange gold bars for local currency_

_Buy books on everything that looks like it will be needed_

_Buy everything needed_

_Head to Pallet Town for starter Pokémon and Pokédex_

Simple, easy to remember and everything he needed for now.

Harry lay on the bed in the master bedroom after practising his occlumency and sorting through his new memories. As he fell asleep with Michiko curled up beside him, he thought over all he knew about technology and magic and how the 2 worked together. As new ideas made themselves known on how to incorporate the new technology he would learn and the purposes they could be used for he finally drifted off to dream about his new life.

The next morning the young magic user woke up slowly with a small smile on his face, he had never slept so peacefully before and form curled up next to him reassured him that it wasn't all a dream. Glancing at the large canine pressed protectively against his side caused his smile to widen. She was a mix of motherly, teasing, playful, wise and strong. She had the type of personality that drew you in and you couldn't help but care for her deeply.

Rolling out of bed Harry made his way into the bathroom and stripped down to get in the shower only to freeze when he saw himself in the mirror. While quidditch training and practising martial arts had added muscle onto his otherwise slim body but that wasn't what was being reflected back at him. The person in the mirror was 5' 10" with broad shoulders, wedge shaped body and was well muscled and toned. Whereas Harry's body had always been built for speed this one was built for strength and power while still allowing for the movement, flexibility, agility and speed of a gymnast. The teen had to look down at his new body to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

Shrugging his shoulders and deciding not to worry about it Harry turned on the shower and stepped under the hot spray. As the water beat down on him the raven haired wizard let his mind wander, he didn't even notice as he got out the shower and headed into the bedroom to get dressed. His mind didn't return to the present until Michiko spoke up.

"_Well I was only half right,"_ she teased, he could hear the smirk in her voice _"while I still think the human females will be all over you it's now doubtful it will be because of your cuteness."_

The teen's eyes automatically looked onto the large Pokémon's only to see her looking at the lower half of his body. Looking down he realised straight away what she was talking about, on the way back from the bathroom he had forgotten to grab a towel and now stood in front of the female canine completely naked and still wet from his shower.

Quickly grabbing the pokéball from the bedside table the now bright red young mage returned the now giggling Pokémon and got dressed. He had a long day ahead of him and he needed to get started.

**Hope you're all enjoying it so far. I apologise now if it takes a while between chapters but while ideas are easy getting them written down with the right detail and how I want them is hard for me.**

**This is written for my own enjoyment, if you don't like it I'm sorry but you're the one that chose to read it. :P**


	3. A day in the city

**I don't own anything except my laptop and the fingers I forced to write this.**

**If you recognise any of the plots from being from one of your stories then I want to thank you as it was by read those stories that made me want to write this.**

Harry smiled to himself as he walked around the beautiful city, he couldn't help but be amazed at how nature friendly this world was. He had already been to the bank to exchange some of the gold bars he had brought with him, though seeing the 2 large Pokémon that had been guarding the entrance was a great reminder that they weren't only used for battling. The teen had been shock at how much the few gold bars he had exchanged had got him, back in his old world a 1oz bar was worth about $1,500 in the US but here a small nugget was worth $5,000. He now knew that with the amount he had in the vault in the mansion he could easily be one of the richest people in this world but chose instead to only sell it as he needed it.

After exploring the city a bit the raven haired wizard decided to check out the local shops and upon finding a book store he had a casual look around. The first thing he looked for were books written about this worlds laws, he didn't want to accidently brake one and end up in trouble due to his own ignorance. After finding the section that held them Harry pulled out a few different one and had a quick look through them to see which had the most comprehensive list with the best wording available.

After choosing the one he wanted to buy Harry next went over to the science section to pick out a few books so he could better understand the world around him and the technology within it. He carried on like this until he also had books on Pokémon food, basic battle strategies, Pokémon behaviour and Pokémon medicine. Paying for and bagging the books he wanted Harry headed for the junk shop he had seen knowing that humans had a habit of throwing away things that were only slightly damaged that he could study before easily fixing.

Finding the small shop he was looking for the teen quickly entered and a large smile spread across his face. It had always amazed him what people thought was no longer of use and ether sold cheap, gave away or threw away, in these types of shops he nearly always found something to buy. After buying a few things that caught his eye (mostly slightly broken pieces of technology and devices) he headed off to buy supplies for his trip to Pallet Town.

He was on his way out of town so he could set up some wards and enter his trunk when he spotted the first signs of trouble in this new world. Without thinking he automatically ran towards where he saw a black clothed man with a large red 'R' on the front running from a woman in a blue uniform that appeared to be a police officer. Running beside the woman the teen could see a dog like Pokémon with a short rounded muzzle, a small fluffy tail, a tuft of fur on top of its head and rounded ears. It has bright orange fur with black stripes over its back and on its forelegs while its belly, tail, and fluff on top of its head are a cream colour. Its nose is shiny black, while the insides of its ears are like brown and all in all it reminded him of a very young Michiko.

Harry reached the man just as he spun around and threw a pokéball and straight away 2 of his instincts kicked in. His quidditch instincts and reflexes made his left hand quickly reach out and snatch the ball out of the air before it could open. As this was happening his fighting instincts also kicked in and as his fingers closed around the pokéball he allowed his body's momentum to carry him the rest of the way to the figure in black and swung his right fist to meet the guys jaw. The blow landed before the man could do anything and the force of it spun him around as he dropped to the floor uncurious.

"Damn that guy must have a glass jaw," he said to himself in shock as he slowly shook his head "I didn't even put my full power into it. It was only meant to daze him so I could restrain him for the officer." Turning round he saw said officer looking him over in shock.

Officer Jenny had been chasing the Team Rocket member for the last 5 minutes and she and Growlithe were slowly gaining ground. Luckily she had been nearby when she had received the call telling her that 3 different Pokémon had been stolen from the Pokémon Center just as they finished healing. Just as she was sure she would finally catch the Team Rocket Grunt the experienced officer noticed 2 things. The first was the person she was chasing reach into his belt and pull out a pokéball before enlarging it, skidding to a stop and turning to launch it her way. The second was a civilian running towards the man at an angle from her right hand side and she was worried he would get caught between their 2 battling Pokémon.

Time seemed to slow down as she watched a man with black hair close in on the thief just as the Team Rocket Grunt released his hold on the pokéball and she got ready to battle. Hoping it wasn't too late to help the black haired man she was about the send Growlithe forwards when to her shock his left hand came up and with amazing speed and accuracy plucked the pokéball out the air. Before she could get over her shock at him stopping a battle before it started he carried on moving only to knock the man she had been chasing out with one well aimed and powerful punch.

Jenny heard him mumble something about 'glass jaws' and 'not full power' before he turned around to look at her and she could finally take his appearance in. He was wearing black military style boots that would give him grip on any surface and baggy combat trousers to allow for ease of movement. He wore a white tank top that seemed moulded to the muscles of his chest and abs while showing off his broad shoulders and strong arms. While he stood at 5' 10" he didn't look like he could be older than 18, his dark black hair was in messy spikes, but what really drew her attention was his gorgeous emerald green eye that you could get lost in. His easy smile made her feel slightly giddy and the slight blush on his face at not only noticing her checking him out but realising he had done the same was very cute. All in all he was a very handsome young man.

As Harry look at the officer for the properly first time he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. She wore plain black functional no heeled shoes and had long smooth hairless legs that he couldn't help but run his eyes up. The short dark blue skirt of her uniform maximized the amount of leg on show while clinging to the curves. She had a pair of white gloves on what looked like small delicate hands and her uniform top was the same dark blue as her skirt with a lighter blue inverted triangle on the front and red on the edge of her collar and sleeves. While he could see her breast were not overly large they were easily a handful and fitted perfectly on her slim frame. On her head she had a flat toped dark blue hat with a black peak, a red strip across the top and a gold symbol on the front. Her hair changed between a light green or blue depending how the light hit it and framed her face perfectly while falling just past her shoulders. To finish it all off she had a pretty round face and the most amazing soulful brown eyes he had ever looked into.

As he realised that the 2 of them were just standing there checking each other out a light blush made its way to his cheeks. He wasn't used to having such a beautiful woman looking his body over with such appreciation. Giving her a smile and deciding that he would just have to get used to it because he really didn't mind that much he instead focused on the Pokémon with her. Kneeling down he looked it in the eyes while smiling kindly at the, what looked very much like, 2' 4" tall dog.

"Hello, you must be the brave Pokémon that keeps this beautiful young lady safe while she protects us all, huh?" he said, his smile growing slightly as he noticed the officer blush out the corner of his eye.

While Harry had not had any practice at flirting he could see why people enjoyed doing it so much, not only did it help with his confidence a little but the extra colour in her cheeks mad her even more beautiful.

"_That's right, I'm Growlithe by the way and it's nice to meet you" _the canine replied as it straightened up proudly.

"It's nice to meet you too Growlithe, my name's Harry. Would you mind keeping an eye on the uncurious man while I introduce myself to your partner?"

After receiving a happy nod from the Pokémon Harry stood back up and headed over to the young woman. As he approached the teen gave her a cheeky lopsided smile, it was a smile he had very rarely used so he had no idea of the effect it had with the opposite sex and no idea that the normally strict female officer had to stop herself from kissing him because of it. Taking her hand Harry slowly brought it up to kiss the back of her hand, before looking up into her eyes only to see the desire they held.

"Hi, I'm Harry. It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful young officer," he said, grinning when he got the blush he was hoping for "and while I would love to just stay here with you I really must get going. So if I may get the lovely lady's name?"

"Jenny, its Officer Jenny" was her half shocked reply.

Nodding once the raven haired mage gave her a quick peck on the cheek before turning around and heading towards the edge of town only pausing long enough to call out over his shoulder.

"See you later Growlithe, keep her safe for me will you and I'll stop by to see you on the way back through."

By the time Jenny got over her shock at someone being brave enough to kiss her he had already disappeared. Most men were too intimidated by her job to try and get to know her let alone date her, those that did try normally couldn't get Growlithe's approval. She didn't know why she let her Pokémon judge them for her but he had always protected her and had never leaded her wrong before. With a sigh she turned her attention back to the thief, though she did hope to see the young man again.

Harry didn't know why he had kissed her, normally he would be too shy around girls to do something like that. He guessed it had something to do with the sense of freedom he had in this world because he didn't have to hide his true personality and didn't have to worry about everyone treating him different because of a scar. As he set up the wards around his newly enlarged trunk the teen couldn't help but smile at the thought of the beautiful officer. If there were more people as nice as her he would really like it here.

For the rest of the day the young wizard read as much as he could about the technology he would now be dealing with. Most of what he concentrated on was the things he would have to use as a Pokémon trainer whether it was for capture, information, healing or storage. Thanks to his occlumency he was able to only have to read the books through once before he had what he needed memorised.

After a late dinner with Michiko the emerald eyed teen headed off to bed, he planned on taking apart his new toys to see how they worked tomorrow but for now he needed rest. Falling asleep with the large canine once again curled up next to him Harry's last thought was of a pretty woman in a blue uniform.

**One of my reviewers asked why if Harry had an Arcanine would he need a starter Pokémon and because it's a good question I'll answer it now. First of all he would know that they were chosen for new trainers for a reason, it will help build the bond between trainer and Pokémon if the trainer brings it up from when it's young. Secondly Harry took care of magical creatures so knows that you really shouldn't jump straight to a more dangerous animal just because it does more damage.**

**Thanks for the reviews and I hope you continue enjoying what I've written.**


End file.
